


From My River to Yours

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: AU where Catelyn meets Boromir and mistakes him for NedYears have passed and Catelyn still mourns the death of her Ned. Out of grief, she finds strength in swimming once again in the river beside the castle of Riverrun. Yet, unknown to her, there is a part of the river that is magical. She explores further only to rise out of it in another sphere, to meet her Ned who is named Boromir in that world called Middle Earth
Relationships: Boromir/Catelyn Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if i can pull off this kind of AU. But i want to try.

She endured all throughout the night, sleepless and watchful. Only that she has no father to watch over, a persistent coughing, a nuisance of sorrows to listen to and requests to obey. An additional count of loss stakes at her sharply but did not disable her afresh. The sky had transformed from pitch black to a civil dawn blue, which tempted her to stroll out to the balcony and wait for the sun to slowly peek from the horizon. She could not stand by, as she reflected on a childhood flight, the river. 

She sauntered through confidential passageways, guaranteeing noiseless footsteps and had reached outside uncaught. She sheds all her clothes as the dawning clouds briefed her of their colors concealing her and this clandestine activity. The cold wind of dawn whispers and ignites her gooseflesh skin even more. She plunges herself in, marveling at the splendor of a habit that ended decades ago. 

She swam to its east side, the river so hazily serene. She spots a direwolf on that direction which attracts her to go farther, to attest she is in no illusion. 

_There are no direwolves in the South. But then I once told Ned there might be darker things beyond the wall, that day a direwolf was found at the south of it. This one does look familiar… Could it be Nymeria? Arya? Arya, are you here in Riverrun? ___

__She paddles on anxiously, anticipating and about to summon the direwolf to her, to call Arya. Until, her body shuddered into alarm as it started to whirl and change around her. A mighty energy pulls her down deep, the stream starting to swallow her head to propel her further underneath. With all her strength, she resisted the current but she continues to drown in confusion as her prowess in swimming fails her remarkably._ _

If she was to die here and die in this manner, then let it be.

_Ned is waiting. And he’ll no longer wait as I can’t wait for him now. ___

____Later, her muscles relax and she fights no longer, surrendering. But her breathing and heartbeat both pulse in a regular vibrant pace, much to her mystery, as if she was undoubtedly the trout whose viability depends only on water forms. It surprises her that, just when she felt her frame was about to touch the riverbed, she seems to float back above and so her limbs motion once again in rhythm._ _ _ _

____She gasps for air as her head leaps up and out of the water, but is shocked of the absence of the castle, a different landscape and species of woods, of the riverbanks molded of rocks instead of grass. This river emerged wider and longer before her, too._ _ _ _

_Where could I be? Am I dead? What is this place? This isn’t Riverrun. ___

__

______Her head rotates around to every degree, but in the end her vision is fixed on a sight of a man and his horse. The man had dark hair, its length just at the end of his neck. He donned a cape, a navy blue surcoat atop a wine-red coat with glinting gold embroidery and the deepest layer was made of silver long-sleeved mail. He also wore a shield on his back, a sword and horn at the sides of him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______She recognized the face all too well, no matter at what angle or view. Her heart, every blood vessel pounds louder like never before as she struggles to walk and reach the shore through the heavy and opposing flow of water. She forgets all modesty, nude as her name day and innocent as a nymph._ _ _ _ _ _

______He discerns her presence and it was too late to push her away when she ran and jumped to embrace him, clinging so ardently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her heart kept beating after Ned’s death, but its spirit descended along with him, that spirit that left a black hollow in her. Then it lifted wildly all of a sudden, as the clutch of his form hurls a scoured remedy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, Ned” she sobs terribly. The empty space where her heart was once, had been brimmed and reborn like a flower and fruit in spring._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her desolate, eager hold of him spanned a moment to unlock her interwoven arms and grip at the crests of her hips to push her away forcefully from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What, what?..….who, who are you? And who is Ned?” He puts his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from throwing her arms around him and to keep her rooted at arm’s length._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ned…. it is me, your lady and love, Catelyn… Ned… don’t you remem-….”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Forgive me, my lady. But I am not who you think I am. I am not Ned, whoever that man is. I am Boromir. Boromir of Gondor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_Boromir of Gondor? But how….How could you not be him? You have his grey eyes. Stark eyes. You are as tall and sinewy as him. Your beard grows in an outline similar to his only that yours is now shorter and neater compared to the last time I saw you in King’s Landing. I know the shape of your hands, and they are as robust now as they always were, now that you are holding me. And your rugged face, its skin, it is more younger and free from exhaustion as of present, but still Ned all the same. You have the exact quality of his voice. Why do you say you are not my Ned? Why? ___

________“Why are you here? What dealings have you been doing? Where do you come from? Where are you heading forth and who are your kin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I, I don’t know...I don’t know” she sustained crying to the point of being breathless, like a little girl, like her Arya. She did not know what to do, what answers she should give him. She does not know this Boromir. She could not believe this man in the very flesh of Ned called himself Boromir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He blinks, keeping his gaze darted at her eyes to ignore her nakedness. He was soaked in her wetness and with no blanket or anything to clothe her, he doffs his shield to the ground and then his cape to drape it around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I must escort you home to where you belong, my lady.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I, I do not remember anything. Believe me, I honestly have no clue where I am. Can you help me? Might I come with you? I do not know where to go, I’ve nothing.” she shakes her head as she entreats agitatedly. Her tears gushed out constantly and his eyes showed pity for her, uncertainty toward her. She heeds his alert pensiveness of what to do with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Don’t leave me Ned. Take me with you. Let me follow you. ___

__________“I will bring you to the White Tower of Minas Tirith, then.” He concludes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Min, Minas Ti-rith? And – and where is that fortress of yours?” she inquired him, quivering unruly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The White Tower is in the city of Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor. You must rest there, be dressed, fed and sheltered properly. You ought to see a healer who can fathom how you happened to be in this condition, ---- of disturbance and forgetfulness. Still, you told me your name was?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m Catelyn. That’s all. I’m afraid I cannot tell anything else, Lord Boromir. Truly.” She pins her lips to vanquish her state of restlessness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s Cat, for short. You referred me as Cat. ___

____________“Oh, it is not necessary to entitle me as lord, Catelyn. I’m only Boromir. A warrior and steward of Gondor.” he humbly smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Boromir. Gondor. Ned. Winterfell. ___

______________“Be calm, Catelyn. I will aid you, there is naught to worry of.” He lays his hands on her shoulders again, but delicately, and it helped her breathe deeper and subdued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I should get you on my horse. If only you grant it, Catelyn. Our destination is a bit far and I hope for you to be at ease on the journey. But before that, I, I—there’s a small rope on my saddlebag. Perhaps, it’s best to gird it around your waist to seal my cape around you like a robe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He draws the rope out of his bag as she repositions the folds of the cape to overlap and envelop her wholly. She firmly tightens the cloak around her trunk as he comes forward and let him strap the rope on her waist into a knot. And in a flash, he hoists her up on the back of his horse as she grapples on the bulk of his upper arms to maintain her sitting balance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She is massively bewildered as he stares into his bright ashen eyes, his soul. She hastily sensed a blaring valiance in him. It appeared to her that he beheld a roaring faith in him self, which is by far, miles high from the silent determination of her own lord._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Bravery. Honor. Justice. Kindness. Loyalty. Benevolence. Both men ratify such qualities to a similar magnitude. Yet they solitarily differ in the way they conduct them self. This Boromir is a poised fighter while mine was endearingly timid. ___

________________She surveyed her environment, surmising as they depart. Its nature was alight, harmoniously untouched by war. And whether this is an after life or if she is in this other world, she hungered to linger. She did not wish to return to the real other without her Ned. Or, if this was a dream wherein her Ned was not named Ned and is some other soldier in another age, she did not care. She desiderated to be the blithesome woman she used to be when she lived with him, the pages of her entity revolving on the marrow of family, love and commitment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I wonder in what regards is the magic of this world and the magic of Westeros is discrete and alike. That’s another discovery to be reserved for another day, and I’ll learn that from him. ___

__________________Boromir scans her from head to feet and the words coming from him earlier to be safeguarded echoed itself in her brain. She is deadpan from the turbulence of revelation, interest, of indebtedness, of the wintry bolting into plush heat. It is a procured blessing in her midst, to tread mystically from a torrent of grief and bitterness, to his buoyancy that is perfused with piquant fortuity of a novel existence_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Under the Stars and the Dead White Tree Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir and Faramir try to decipher Catelyn's "memory loss". Meanwhile Catelyn is adapting in the new world and is seeking for answers, of the possibility that Boromir and Ned are the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LONG UPDATE. lots of stuff happened.

The route to the fortress that Boromir called Minas Tirith was contoured with an enumerable population of trees with contrasting shades of green, the darker ones looming at its heart to the riversides and the lighter ones bordering the tips of the plain fields that Catelyn could see from afar. The heights differed as well, such that the tops of it appeared like a brush tracing of tides. She found a scarce amount of trees that had yellow blossoms and some cedar trees that had a black bark. 

They strode on a road strip of fertile soil as the sun was wending its way above with its rays seeping evenly through the leaves. It was summer, two groundhogs were digging holes and the squirrels climbed and chirped with their walnuts. Little paunchy birds hovered in a line above her and Catelyn heard a whistling blending with the song of birds. But the whistling was only coming from Boromir, who was luxuriating in the balminess of the weather and whose exquisite lineaments were now being highlighted by the sunlight.

_How I missed that face of yours… But you said you are not my Ned. Does it mean I am with someone who resembles my lord husband but is not really he?_

__She peers at him, her blue eyes twinkling and thrilled. When he caught her, she still did not tear her gaze off him for she was lost indulging herself in this entangled daydream. She still can’t get over it, how this Boromir does not have similar but actually the exact features of her Ned, yet only dressed differently. He looked at her as if there was something else he wanted to say or ask but had restrained himself instead. He glanced away awkwardly and even a bit terrified. Her eyesight wandered around then, sensing how uncomfortable her gawking is making him._ _

__They reached the end of the forest and started pacing through the meadows that stretched south, its tall grasses vivid of canary plumes and swaying in the wind. The colossal mountains of white propped endless on the horizon and high enough to kiss the misty clouds. But what caught her attention is the sight of Boromir gleaming with pride on what seemed like a beam of pearl on the hind clamshell of peaks._ _

__“Is that the castle where you live?” Catelyn asked him, as she tracked on to where his eyes focused._ _

__“That is not a castle on its own, that is already the city of Minas Tirith.” He replies._ _

__“A city? It looks like a diamond from afar.”_ _

__Minas Tirith did look like an entrenched brilliant gemstone. She had thought it a castle because no smaller towns scattered amidst it. It was not as vast as Winterfell that surrounded a three acre forest. It also wasn’t miles as high as the Eyrie, like white daggers that stabbed the gut of the clouds like Ned once told her. Nor was it like the humongous maze that King’s Landing is made of. It enraptured her to see how he is so overwhelmed with the sight of his beloved home._ _

_‘I’m a Northman, I belong here with you not down south’. ___Ned’s voice echoed in her mind. That echo made her identify that Boromir seems to be the same with Ned in that respect.

__When at long last, they sat foot on the entrance of the White City through its main gate, Catelyn held her head so high, to descry every inch of steepness in awe. Every wall and even the road were made of white stones and the towering bulwark that was shaped like a ship’s keel erected behind the great gate._ _

__“It’s marvelously well-built, Boromir.”_ _

__“Minas Tirith means the Tower of The Guard. It has seven levels, each level surrounded by white walls and dug unto each hill, each wall with a gate that is set to face a distinct direction before reaching the High Place of the Fountain at the feet of the White Tower of Ecthelion. As we go further upwards, you’ll see the banner of Gondor swaying in the wind, a thousand feet on top of that tower, white and silver sparkling in the sky.” Boromir prattled on as he bowed his head at the soldiers guarding and at some polite folks greeting and coming across. The first level had lampposts set up in pairs and a grey inn with a wood board that is labeled ‘Old Guesthouse’. It had two wings, with a green space and a small fountain in the middle._ _

__“The incredible manpower undertaken is, in perfect faithfulness, evident in its design.” Catelyn compliments as they accessed the southeast entry and went under the stone arch of the second tier. Some of the buildings extended beyond a floor and down, engaging half of the hundred-feet wall._ _

__“Yes indeed, for Gondorians are revered for their stonemasonry. This was founded centuries ago by the old kings, laboured with elaborate craft as the base of Gondor’s fortification. But the old kings have passed and ruling stewards have clasped everything into their responsibility.”_ _

__“Gondor has no king?” Catelyn asked._ _

__“The last king of Gondor, Earnur, disappeared after he rode into Minas Morgul with a few knights, pursuing the promised single combat with the dark Witch-king of Angmar. He took no wife and had no children, nor did he appoint another kin to be his heir. Mardil Vonwe, the first steward, vowed to rule and preserve Gondor with the other stewards until the king returns. King Earnur and his escorts never returned and doubtful claims to kingship over the generations were disregarded to avert civil wars.”_ _

_A dark Witch-king…sounds like one of Old Nan’s stories. ___

____“Does this Witch-king still live then?”_ _ _ _

____“Little is known of him. He could be in hiding, after a steward long before had driven him out of Osgiliath, which the enemies laid in ruins. I was named after that steward, Boromir.” he remarked with a vaunt, “He reclaimed Ithilien after many daring campaigns and was feared by the Witch-king. Boromir, the 11th ruling steward, only ruled 12 years after suffering a Morgul wound from that war.”_ _ _ _

____She asked no more, for she did not want to hear more details about darkness and undefeated evil, and her eyesight and head kept roving and turning around as it had a while ago in the forest. So it was that they hiked and hiked, meandering the rest of the encircling tiers that is shrinking in diameter. The city whirred with trade, music and laughter of children. But the blares muffled in some parts of the neighbourhood, those with uninhabited houses and catapults._ _ _ _

____She stared at the people and wish she did not, for they were heavily studying her and whispering quite aloud with each other; who this red-haired lady is and why is she sitting on their captain’s horse. Boromir did not mind any of them but she was very conscious it made her toes wiggle and she tilted her chin down so her hair would cover over face._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright, Catelyn?” Boromir broke the silence with utmost concern._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I am.”_ _ _ _

____“You appear tensed.” He looked about, discovering the cause of her unease by the people gossiping around with their frowns and reassured her, “Oh, don’t worry about them. They’re not being unfriendly. I believe they’re just very curious of you. It’s your auburn hair, I guess. It’s quite a rare feature, you see, all of us here are either dark or fair-haired. I myself have never seen a lovely woman such as you.” he said with a winsome smile that made her straighten up in confidence._ _ _ _

_He just called me lovely. Ned never grew tired of calling me beautiful. ___

______She prays she’ll be able to find out today the answers that she needs, regarding if this was a dream or another realm of reality. But to find the truth she must also tell the truth. Could she tell him where she came from? How she ended up here? If she told Boromir, he would think her mad and possibly shun her away. After all, she was a stranger and that made her unworthy of trust. Is she the first being to have come from another world? Or were there others before her? What gods do Boromir and the Gondorian people believe in? And which gods made some incantations that induced one river to be joined to the ones from very far away and uncharted places?_ _ _ _ _ _

______A part of her wants to feel him again and even kiss him, to prove to him that it is he who has forgotten her and not the other way around. Perhaps, that could be the reason why she is here, here for him._ _ _ _ _ _

_I have seen your bones and gave Hallis Mollen and the silent sisters the assignment to bring your bones to Winterfell. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows of the cruelty your body suffered in the hands of the Lannisters. Or did they spread that false information as well and sent me the wrong bones? But how did you arrive here and became Boromir of Gondor? ___

______She tried to widen her imagination, how possible it would be that Boromir and Ned are one. She is unable to draw up the myth in her mind however, and gave up all the solving._ _ _ _ _ _

______They reached the citadel and the seventh level of Minas Tirith beheld a dead white tree planted on cement, at the midpoint of the round courtyard, with its roots spreading out and simmering on a pond of murky water. To her left, the terrace tapered to a boat’s platform and to her right were seven towers around the tallest White Tower of Ecthelion. Catelyn saw its crystal zenith, with its glistering white banner that shone like a guiding star._ _ _ _ _ _

______Boromir tapped her distracted self and helped Catelyn off the horse. He escorted her through the main door and it opened to a wide hall of marble statues of noble kings with their winged crowns. They went to the rear end of the castle and Boromir tasked the maids at the back pantry to prepare food for a noble guest and bring her to a bathroom where she could wash herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______A maid with a tawny brown hair came forward and Boromir introduced the maid to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is Elwen, Catelyn. She will take care of you while I go spend my waiting time for a few duties. I’ll come back here…Elwen, please assist Lady Catelyn.” he hurriedly left and she felt a bit frightened to have him out of her sight._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come with me, my lady.” the maid said timidly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Elwen guided her left, then turned right and went up the stairs to the bathroom, which had an earthen tub with a wooden tube tap that Elwen opened, pouring out hot water. Catelyn guessed that this water must come from a source of hot spring in the mountains._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Soothe yourself, my lady. I will go get a towel and dress for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, Elwen”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She unwrapped, folded and hung Boromir’s wet cloak on the tub before stepping into it. She laid there for half an hour or slightly beyond, scrubbing softly, not minding the outside world and only caring for herself which she had not given so kindly. She took Boromir’s cloak, smelling if his scent had clung to it. The scent was made up of the morning dew, drops of mint, sweat and dirt. It pacified her that it nearly took hold of her to slip into slumber when a knock came. She dropped Boromir’s cloak on the floor and as Elwen entered, she returned with a towel, small clothes and a light teal blue dress. She dismissed her, after telling her she does not have need of anything else and that she will go down to the pantry by herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______She rose and dried herself. She started dressing up and adored the long, bell-sleeves and boat neckline of the dress. It conformed to the curves of her body flawlessly, though it made her sagging lower belly more prominent, which quite disappointed her. Nevertheless, the fabric appealed to her skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______She sauntered down the path to the pantry and one yard away from the door she could smell all the food and distinguish each of them. Ribs, roasted chicken, bread and warm fruity and chocolate cakes!_ _ _ _ _ _

______She was surprised that Boromir entered on time along with a shorter man wearing a leather umber breastplate with a silver tree._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Faramir, this is lady Catelyn. Lady Catelyn, this is my little brother, Faramir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My lord…” she greeted him with a shy curtsy and Faramir bowed his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______The brothers had the same eyes and long noses. Faramir had a dark brown but curly hair. He seemed a gentler pup, his composure reminding Catelyn of Ned’s younger brother Benjen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You must be very hungry, then. Come sit, food for you has been prepared.” Boromir said welcomingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Boromir ordered the servants to leave for a moment. She sat on the bench, with Faramir and Boromir sitting across her and then she grabbed the food hastily like a hungry kitten who has been starving to scavenge whatever she could find._ _ _ _ _ _

_And I’ve never had this much appetite before, and I could savour the taste of food now that I have him here with me. ___

________She would take bites and close her eyes, convincing herself how real this is and if her senses had truly come back to life. The ribs were very saucy, the bread was hot and crusty and the chicken bursted of garlic, pepper, rosemary and lemon. She ignored the brothers, who were already speaking to each other softly and glaring at her with curiosity and suspicion while she licked the sauce from her fingertips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She consumed one fourth of the chicken, all of the ribs and 2 pieces of bread. To her embarrassment, she had not realised that she ate in an unladylike manner. She took the fork and knife, got a slice of each of the the apple raisin, chocolate walnut and lemon cakes. They have lemon cakes! How did they serve all her favourites at once!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she finished eating and drank water from a glass, she covered her mouth to burp. The brothers had their hands clasped, forearms on the table and they eyed on her as if in thorough inspection. The interrogation was about to begin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Such big appetite for a slender figure like you.” Faramir commented in amazement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lady Catelyn.” Boromir called her formally and steadily, “we would like to help you. If it is not too much for you to bear, we would help you recall what truly happened to you. If you want to consult with a healer right away or prefer only to tell Faramir and I, it is up to you, whichever puts you more at ease. We vouch that you can trust either choices, that it will remain a secret between us three, or four.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Is this the time that I tell him? Or should I fabricate some convincing lie? Should i repeat to him that i remember nothing or best say nothing at all? ___

________“I, I will try, my lords.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How is it that you ended up on the Anduin, along its course in the capital?” Boromir began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Anduin. That must be the name of the river where I sprung out from._

__________“I am not sure. All I remember is that i was swimming. Perhaps…. I drowned and hit my head so hard on a rock.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Was there something that frightened you, or chased you down? Was it the Orcs?” Faramir interjected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Orcs?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What are Orcs? ___

____________“You do not know what Orcs are?” Boromir asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shook her head at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“They have dark skin, with pointy ears, yellow snake-like eyes, crooked sharp teeth. They’re ugly monsters who talk hoarsely.” Boromir described them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I do not recall having seen an Orc.” she said honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_How am I supposed to lie? When I have no knowledge of Gondor that I can use.._

______________“You say you do not remember where you’re from and yet you mentioned a man named Ned. You mistook me for him and said you are his lady and love. Is this Ned your lord and husband?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They are gathering whatever clues they could find. ___

________________“Yes, I believe he is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She can’t deny that part anymore. Boromir knew too much, therefore it is too late to construct a story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This Ned, is he lost to you? And he is a lord of where?” Faramir questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Do any of you know of Winterfell?_

__________________She kept quiet for a long period, meditating. It is not her doing to be thrown into the unknown. She did not need a healer because nothing is wrong with her. She also does not wish to trust or confide in anyone else in this world except for Boromir, her Ned in Gondor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I am sorry my lords, but it is a forlorn attempt. I do not understand why I am in such state myself. I would want this to be dealt with some other time, if it is all right. I’ve tried hard enough.” she uttered confusion and panic, hoping that it would work for them to stop probing her. The brothers stopped pushing her on, as mercy filled their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She may be trying to shut out bitter memories from resurfacing.” Faramir concluded in a soft tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She must have suffered such great despair and loss.” Boromir added, agreeing with Faramir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Despair and loss. Those two I have confronted with reluctance. ___

____________________“If that is your decision, Catelyn. We respect it. You shall be sheltered under our protection until you are able to recover. If it pleases you, our aunt, Lady Terenis is searching for a new lady-in-waiting. You can be of service to her and her high spirits can give you solace as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They believe comfort is the only thing that can cure me. Of that I am grateful for. At least I did not have to tell more lies that might harm me soon. ___

______________________Boromir’s suggestion gladdened her. He intends to protect her, keep her close. She is given a new role and she must play it best as of the present, until everything will eventually come to light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments! I appreciate all of them. <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments! I might add a chapter 2 eheheheheh


End file.
